Dark Dreams
by ThePowerOfTheGio
Summary: What if Alois was madly in love with Ciel? What if Ciel had his eyes on someone else? What if Alois had a twin sister named Adeline? Things would get pretty intresting...XD
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is my first fan fiction on this website. If you didn't read the summary, basically Alois has a twin sister, Lady Adeline, and this is written in her POV. It's based in episode 4 (When Ciel is wearing the dress). Please R&R! I need the encouragement to continue this (usually I don't finish my stories). Anywho, on with the story!

Chapter 1

I walked into the large ballroom, late of course, and scanned the room for a little blonde boy, the boy who meant more to me than anything else in the world. I smoothed my new purple dress over with my hands before making my way across the room to where the boy was sitting. At first I thought he was daydreaming, simply starring off into space, but as I came closer I noticed he was making love eyes at someone dancing.

"Close your mouth, brother, or you're going to catch flies," I teased.

"I think I'm in love." He said, not taking his eyes off said person. I wasn't surprised. It seems that at every one of these gatherings we go to he happens to find someone who stands out to him. He was always too shy to approach them so I never really make a big deal out of it, but I still was curious.

"Who is it this time?" I asked glancing over at the dance floor, trying to pinpoint just who it might be.

"Pink dress, long blue hair, and even bluer eyes." He said, pointing her out with his finger.

I slapped his hand away.

"Now brother, you know it's rude to point." I said glancing at him, "and stare for that matter." We being nobles mean that we have to have the proper etiquette at such gatherings. My brother is usually one for breaking the rules rather than following them. He just sighed, not looking away from the person yet. I followed his gaze to see a girl, around our age, with the most beautiful long blue hair that was tied up into two pony tails. Her pink ball gown was lovely with delicate black detailing. Of course brother would fall for her, she's gorgeous. Wait a second. Her? Last time I checked my brother was 100% gay.

"Brother, you do realize that's a girl, right?" I asked.

"Trust me sister, I know terrible cross dressing when I see it." He said, glancing over at me finally. "You look pretty, sister"

I smiled at him then looked back over at the girl/boy, looking closer now. I could kind of see now his boyish features behind the makeup and wig. He also seemed very unhappy in the dress so I knew he couldn't be a dedicated cross dresser.

"Do you know who he is?" I asked.

"Well, I did some asking around before you got here and learned that he's Madame Red's niece," he nodded his head over to a woman with a very odd red haircut and a beautiful red dress, "but Madame Red doesn't have a niece, she has a nephew: Ciel Phantomhive. I believe that's him."

"Interesting," I said to myself, looking the strange boy over with my brother, "And who's he dancing with?"

"I believe that's his tutor," he said. "Probably just another lie though." I could tell he was smiling now without even looking up at my brother.

"Would you be a dear and introduce us, sister?"

"Why don't you ask Claude to do it?" I said, even though I knew the demon was standing right behind me. I hated him so I really didn't care if he was listening or not. I felt as if my brother was becoming too attached and dependent of the butler. At times it seemed he trusted Claude more than his own dear sister. He was a fool for ever making that bloody contract in the first place to get revenge on the person who killed his brother, Luca. He wasn't even really related to Luca in the first place, and revenge is such a stupid thing, especially when your soul is on the line.

"Why can't you just do this for your favorite twin brother," He said, batting his eyes at me.

"You're my only twin brother." I responded, annoyed.

"Exactly."

"Fine," I groaned, getting up and walking over to where the boy was standing with his so called tutor, panting.

"What a terrible lady," I said to myself, "She can't even stand a single dance." I brushed the thought away as I approached the two.

"Hello, I'm Lady Adeline." I curtsied for them before continuing. "My brother, Alois Trancy, would like to speak to you." I said, emphasizing the _you_ so he'd understand that I meant him alone.

"And what are you, his footman?" He asked before getting elbowed by his tutor.

"Behave," I heard him whisper to the young boy who just glared at him.

"Fine." He spit out like it was painful to say.

"Right this way," I said leading him over to my brother. I gave Alois a wink before walking away to give them some privacy.

I stood from across the room starring to make sure I wouldn't eavesdrop on them. I have a terrible habit of doing that and that's how I ended up learning about my brother's demon butler.

"That bastard," I said under my breath to Claude. I looked over at him to find him staring back at me. I gave him a smug smile, knowing he heard me, before turning my gaze elsewhere. It seemed to land on Ciel's tutor. He was staring at Ciel with peering red eyes. Red? The only other person I know with red eyes is Claude…

"Sister!" I heard Alois's voice clear as day calling for me. I ran over to him quickly as to not keep him waiting. "I have wonderful news," he said when I finally approached, glancing over at a very irritated Ciel standing in front of him, "Ciel Phantomhive and his butler shall be staying at our estate as guests for the next couple of days."

"Please, could you say it any louder?" Said Ciel, obviously worried about people realizing that he was Ciel Phantomhive dressed as a girl.

"Brother, I don't think that's a good idea." I said remembering how much the man reminded me of Claude.

"Nonsense! Claude and I discussed it earlier and he thought it was a bloody good idea." He said with much excitement. I glanced over at that man that I had grown to hate so much. It was his turn to wear a smug smile. I glared at him hoping Alois would notice my irritation. He didn't. Suddenly, though, Claude's eyes shifted to stare at someone else. I followed his gaze to see him and Ciel's butler staring at each other with hatred. I was just happy to have someone else on my side.

"My lord," said the butler to Ciel without taking his eyes off of Claude, "I agree with Lady Adeline. Maybe we should save this for another day." Ciel simply smiled.

"Oh, so you don't think you can protect me on foreign grounds?" Ciel teased.

"No, I'm just concerned for your well-being, my lord," said Sebastian, looking down at Ciel now. He honestly did seem concerned. I wonder if Claude ever cared about Brother this much.

"Well, it's not your decision," said Ciel as I was pulled back into their conversation.

"Very well," said Sebastian, trying to hide his irritation. "I will send for your bags."

"I have some business to take care of before I leave," said Ciel, directing his words towards my brother, "I will announce to you when I'm done for our leave."

"I'll be waiting, my young mistress," said Brother before taking Ciel's hand and gently kissing it. At first Ciel blushed madly, completely dumbfounded, but then he pulled his hand away and left in disgust to go talk to the Lord Druitt.

"Women," said Alois, laughing at his own joke. When he noticed I wasn't joining in with his laughter he glared at me. I simply ignored him like I always did when he's mad at me for idiotic things like this.

"Brother, I think his butler is a demon." I whispered.

"I know." He said staring at the man with hatred in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking his hand so he'd look at me.

"Claude said that's the demon that killed my brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story! Especially ChocoTaiyaki121, you were my first review ever and when I read it I sarted running around the house screaming, "I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW!" multiple times. Enough of that though! On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**Adeline's POV**

We had finally made it back to the Trancy manor, Ciel and his butler thought it would be appropriate to take their own carriage to the mansion so they were to arrive momentarily. Brother and I were standing on the front steps with Claude waiting for them. Minutes passed before my brother grew impatient.

"Are you sure they're coming?" asked brother. I was about to answer him but someone else did before I could.

"Positive," said Claude, with that smug smile of his. God! I wish _I_ could order him to wipe that look off his face. As if on cue, the Phantomhive carriage turned the corner onto our property. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Claude starring at the carriage and licking his lips.

"Brother-" I started, trying to warn him, but at that moment the carriage arrived at the front of the mansion and Alois stepped down to greet them.

"Welcome to the Trancy manor!" He said with a wide grin on his face.

"Claude," he said looking over his shoulder at the demon, "help them with their bags."

"Yes, your highness." He said, walking past us and grabbing the bags that the Phantomhive butler was unpacking from the carriage. I could see them glaring at each other the entire time.

"Hannah!" Said Alois, yelling into the mansion before a young woman in a maids outfit ran out, someone else that I hate. Now that I think about it I hate all of our servants. Maybe I just have a thing against demons.

"Show Lord Phantomhive to his room," he said to the maid. She just nodded and asked Ciel to follow her before disappearing into the mansion with the two demons trailing behind them. It was just me and my brother now.

"I'm going to make sure our guest is doing alright." He said before walking away but I caught his arm keeping him from taking another step.

"Brother, I don't feel comfortable with our new guests." I said quietly. He turned towards me and took both my hands in his so we were staring into each other's eyes. The full moon floating behind me was shining on him making a pale glow arise from his face. My face.

"You know I have to do this sister," he said, smiling at me worriedly.

"But why? Revenge won't get you anywhere! You're just going to end up soul-less, rotting in Hell with the rest of those good-for-nothing demons!" I spat, looking up at the mansion that now housed 6 of them.

"Do you love me, sister?" he asked.

"Of course," I nodded. He smiled. I know how much he loves it when I love him. Sometimes I think that's the only reason he keeps me around.

"Then you just have to trust me," he said, kissing me on the forehead before walking away, into our mansion. I stood there for a while, letting my head hang and closing my eyes, until a cold breeze flew by me. I shivered before making my way inside.

I stood in our grand foyer. I remember the first time I came here I was absolutely mesmerized by its beauty. Now, though, I trailed through it with my head down, staring at the marble floors. They were beautiful all by themselves but compared to the beauty of the actual room people never noticed the gorgeous floor. Then again it's just a floor. It's just there for support for the people who walk upon it.

"Pull yourself together, Adeline!" I said to myself, shaking my head around as if it would help. "You're here to help Brother, nothing more." I sighed and sank to the floor of the hallway I was now in. I remember how happy times used to be, when I first found Brother. We celebrated being together every day. Now, though, it was always so sad, everyone was so mean to each other. I felt like I was on the verge of tears until a door in front of me opened. I pulled myself together and stood up quickly, before the person on the other side of the door could see me. It was Alois.

"Oh, hello sister. I didn't see you there before." He said with a grin. I looked behind him into the room he was coming out from to see an angry looking Ciel glaring at us.

"What were you doing in there?" I asked, curious.

"Nothing really, just having a nice chat with Ciel," he said as he walked past me, "meet me in the study in ten minutes." He said it so softly I barely heard him, but it was clear enough that the message got across to me. I nodded but I'm pretty sure he didn't see it because by now he was already disappearing down the dark hallway. I now found myself face to face with Ciel.

"I apologize for my brother's actions," I said, curtsying. I knew Ciel was angry at Alois but I wasn't sure why yet. "He had a rough past and he seems to take out that anger on other people." I looked up to see him calm down a little and nod. That's when I noticed the eye patch.

"Not to be rude," I said, curious, "but may I ask what happened to your eye?" He tensed up a little bit but calmed himself down before walking closer to me until he was right in front of me.

"You're different than the rest," he said, "You're sad here aren't you?" I looked down, not being able to stare at him directly after what he said.

"What do you mean? I love my brother." I said bighting my lip to try and keep the tears from the hallway to come out. Unfortunately, a single tear managed to squeeze out and slide down my cheek, dripping onto the perfectly polished marble floor.

"That's not what I asked." He said. This complete stranger was breaking down the walls of my world. He was looking within me. But how could he possibly notice this. Something my own brother overlooked. More tears started rushing down my cheek, blurring my vision so the room and the floor seemed to combine.

"My lord, are you ready to retire?" we both looked up to see the Phantomhive butler staring at us from across the room, surprised. Ciel just looked back down at me worried.

"I have to go now anyway," I said, whipping the tears away. "Sorry for bothering you." I then stormed out of the room and ran down the dark hall after my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's POV<strong>

I watched the young girl run out of the room crying. I managed to cleverly change the subject, but I didn't expect this. I wasn't going to tell everything about me to a complete stranger and I guess she wasn't either. She did, however, leave me very curious. I was telling the truth when I said she was different. She was nothing like her brother. She was a bottle filled with secrets and the smallest touch would crack the bottle. Therefore, she left herself in the shadows so no one would attempt to touch the bottle.

"My lord?" Sebastian asked, confused as to what happened.

"I'm ready to retire, now," I said, walking towards the bed. Sebastian walked over and started unbuttoning my shirt.

"May I ask what happened?" he asked.

"I have an order for you," I said, ignoring his question. "I want information on that girl. I want to know more about her."

"Yes, my lord."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, they really make my day and encourage me to keep writing! I love yall to death! (That's not supposed to be creeper-ish…) Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to leave yall with a cliffhanger. MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Yes, I know, I'm very evil. Anywho, so I forgot to put a disclaimer on my other two chapters so here it is:** Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji.** Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**Adeline's POV**

We were all sitting around the dining table the next morning, Alois, Ciel, and me. It was really quite and especially awkward since Ciel and I kept taking turns glancing at each other. I'm sure Ciel was thinking about our little episode from last night, but to tell you the truth that was the last thing on my mind. What I was really distracted about was the conversation I had with Alois in the study last night.

_"As you know, sister, it's that terrible demon, Sebastian, who killed Luca." He said, in disgust. I was just standing in front of him on the other side of his desk. The memories from what happened with Ciel a couple minutes before were still haunting me. "So, we need to take his precious master away from him. I want Ciel to be mine! It's a win-win I get Ciel and Sebastian ends up suffering from having the soul he so perfectly sculpted taken away!" He was shouting now and had a creepy grin drawn across his face._

_"Why don't you just kill the butler and get your stupid revenge," I mumbled to myself, my eyes pinned on the floor._

_"No! I want him to suffer for what he did to Luca! For what he did to me!" He answered, still shouting._

_"And how do you plan on doing that?" I asked, worried. I know my brother, and I know he can be very violent by what he did to Hannah's eye. I try not to blame him; I know it was his past that scarred him. That made him like this. Is it weird that I'm actually taking Ciel's side on this? I mean it's not like it was his fault that he just happened to get a demon with a bad past. I'm sure all demons have terrible pasts. I mean Sebastian was just keeping his end of the bargain by taking Luca's soul. Luca saw it coming; he made the bloody contract in the first place._

_"With you, sister," he said much calmer now, dragging me back into the conversation and away from my thoughts._

_"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up at him, confused._

I looked up at Ciel again, sitting at the other end of the table. He was staring back at me, holding my gaze locked with his.

"I can't do it," I said, breaking my gaze with him to look over at Brother. His eyes were full of anger and hatred. Did he hear me? Did I say that out loud? Suddenly, I noticed everyone's eyes on me, even the servants. I stood up quickly, surprised, and accidentally knocked over my chair so it fell on the marble floor with a loud crash.

"May I be excused?" I spat out quickly. Everyone just stared at me like I was crazy until I saw my brother nod. I quickly rushed out of the room and out to the endless hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

Ciel's POV

"That was certainly a strange breakfast." I said as I walked down the hallway with Sebastian trailing behind me. "That girl was acting very peculiar. What could she possibly be talking about?" I mumbled the last part to myself even though I was sure Sebastian heard me.

"Did you find out anything about her?" I asked Sebastian directly this time.

"Yes, actually, she had a rather strange past," he said stopping. I turned around to see why he stopped. He was standing there fumbling around with the pockets on his tail coat.

"What's wrong Sebastian?" I asked.

"That's odd," he said to himself, "It seems I have left her file in the dining hall. I will be back momentarily my lord."

"Very well," I said before he disappeared. I turned around and kept walking until I arrived in my room. I walked over to the small desk in my room where the papers from the Jack the Ripper case were sitting. Sebastian and I were going to do a stake out tonight and I just wanted to make sure I was fully prepared. That's when I saw the file Sebastian must have been talking about tucked under all the other papers. I slipped it from the bottom of the stack and began reading it. I had only read through her childhood when I heard the door open.

"Sebastian, I believe I found the file you were-" I started but I was cut off when I felt a knife being placed at my throat from behind. I gasped but then smiled as I saw who it was.

"Wipe that look off your face, I'm about to kill you idiot!" I never thought someone like Adeline could have so much hatred inside her.

"You know you're a very odd little girl." I told her with a smug smile.

"What are you talking about? You don't know anything about me!" she said, pulling the knife even deeper into my neck so at thin line of blood dripped down the edges.

"See, that's where you're wrong," I managed to choke out through the knife, gagging me. I lifted up the file so she could see what I was reading. "I know everything about you."

She dropped the knife to the ground and let her hand fall down from around me, probably in complete shock. After a moment of wavering like that she dropped to her knees, crying.

"What I don't get is why you make people give your brother so much pity for having a rough childhood when yours has been just as bad. You act like one of his servants, running around like a dog doing his every bidding. It's pathetic." I spat out at her. Sure it might have come out a little more rough then I intended but I'm not going to take my words back now.

"Just kill me," she pleaded, "just order that damn butler of yours to kill me already!" I was horrified. I suddenly had all these memories rushing back at me. There was that horrible room filled with people in cloaks and masks. They were holding me down, marking me as their own. Until that bird showed up… he saved me. I don't know how this made me remember that but it did.

I dropped down onto the ground with her, staring at her crying, fragile form. Then I did something that surprised even me. I took the girl into my arms and let her cry into my shoulder. I listened to her crying and felt her trembling for what seemed like hours. Soon, though, the crying slowly minimized until it became completely silent. She kind of went limp in the circle of my arms and I noticed she had fallen asleep. I got up, gently placing her on the bed, and stared down at her sleeping figure for a couple moments until I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"It's getting dark," said Sebastian. "Are you ready, my lord?"

"Yes," I said finally looking away from the girl and over to the demon. He motioned his hands to the door and I walked out with him. We have a stake out to attend.

* * *

><p><strong>Adeline's POV<strong>

I sat up quickly after being waken up from a terrible nightmare to find myself drenched in sweat. I panted for a little bit as the memories from my nightmare slowly faded from my mind. All I could remember was the pain and fear from it by now but it was clear from which memory of mine it had risen from. I shoved that thought to the back of my mind, not wanting to remember it, and looked around at my surroundings. I was alone, in a dark room, sitting on a bed. I could tell it was Ciel's room from the moonlight shining through the large window beside the bed.

"They must have just left me in here." I said to myself. I stared out the window, completely ignoring the lovely garden, and focused on the moon hanging above it. It was sitting high in the sky, that's probably as high as it's going to get before it comes stumbling down to make room for the sun. It must be around midnight. But where could Ciel be at a time like this?

I hopped out of bed and walked around, looking for the file he had earlier. After a good half an hour of searching, I found it laying on the night stand. I slapped myself on the head with my palm for not noticing it earlier. Not wanting to waste any more time, I reached for it, but when I went to pick it up I felt something tugging on it. I had to squint to see through the moonlight but I soon found a book covering up half of the file. I felt like an idiot for not noticing it before and did another face palm. Curious, I held up the book to my face so I could see it in the dim light. The title: _Romeo and Juliet_ was written across the cover in silver, cursive writing.

"I never thought of him being into Shakespeare." I murmured to myself, opening the book. I sat down on the bed again and flipped through the pages, looking for something suspicious, but somehow I found myself reading through the balcony scene.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" I said, not being able to resist saying the words out loud. I giggled at it, never understanding Shakespeare very well, and rested my head on my hand to get more comfortable as I read on through the story. But before I could even read another word I was interrupted by someone.

"See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek," said a familiar voice, hidden in the shadows. I didn't even recognize that it was Ciel until he took a step forward, into the moonlight.

"Ciel!" I said, shocked. "I didn't know you were here."

"I've been watching you for quite some time now." He said with a smug smile. "I just couldn't resist speaking when you started reciting Shakespeare."

"I didn't take you for someone who would enjoy Shakespeare." I said, repeating my question from earlier.

"I didn't have a choice, I was taught from the best." He said and I could tell he was referring to Sebastian. I smiled a little at his joke and looked down at the book to continue reading. I could hear him walking closer to me until he was right next to me, staring over my shoulder at the book. I simply ignored him until he whispered something right into my ear.

"I've been having trouble falling asleep. Would you mind reading to me?" he asked, still whispering. The warmth of his breath against my ear sent shivers down my back but I managed to keep myself calm. Well at least, that's what I thought.

"O-of c-course." I said, stumbling over my words. God, how embarrassing. I watched him walk around the bed to get to the other side. He kicked of his shoes before lying down on the bed, hands behind his head, and eyes closed. I decided to start where I had left off.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." I read. Some of the words were hard and I had trouble pronouncing them, but he didn't complain. He sat there, motionless and relaxed. The only thing that hinted that he was still alive was the rising and falling of his chest. After a couple minutes of reading, I heard his breathing get deeper as the beginnings of a snore escaped through his parted lips. I watched him slumbering for a couple more moments. He looked so peaceful, like he didn't have a care in the world. It made me happy to see him like this; I wish he could stay in that entranced state for longer. I smiled down at him as I set the book down and gently crawled off the bed. Then I tiptoed out to the hallway and quietly shut the door behind me. I gasped when I found myself face to face with his butler.

"Thank you for doing that for my young master," he said bowing for me.

"It's my job as a Trancy to make all of our guests happy." I said, kind of embarrassed that he saw that.

"I'm sure it made him very happy." He said, standing back up and then walking into Ciel's room. I found myself alone in that hallway for the second night in a row. This time, though, I held my head high as walked through its engulfing darkness.

* * *

><p>I gave yall a much longer chapter then the last on as promised (You better be happy *gives you an evil glare through the computer screen*). I liked the Romeo and Juliet reference because it's kind of like Ciel and Adeline's relationship, plus guys that know Shakespeare are pretty hot… XD So, I had a pretty long plot line set up for this story, but I've been sort of distracted with ideas for a different story. I'm thinking of ending this one sooner to start a new fan fiction, but I don't want to disappoint any of you guys. So, basically, if you'd like me to continue with this story, please review or PM me or send me a freaking letter pigeon. I don't really give a crap. Thanks a bunch for reading this far, though, you guys really do make my day! XD<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

**Adeline's POV**

The next day dreaded on like any other day. Brother had left to do some business for most of the day so I was basically just avoiding Ciel the entire day. It was night time now, and I walked down that long hallway to my room. As soon as I got there, I saw Hannah waiting inside for me. I hate it that brother assigned her to me, I preferred the triplets a lot more, but Hannah was the only other girl in the mansion.

"Are you ready to retire my lady?" she asked, making sure she wasn't looking at me with her one eye. Brother had certainly taught her that lesson well. I nodded, not really in the mood to talk to her. She walked over to me and stripped me down of my clothes and laid them neatly on the bed. Then she took my nightgown from where it sat, hidden in the drawer and helped me step into it, buttoning it up. I sat down in front of my mirror and she started brushing out my long, blonde hair from the perfect bun I had been wearing that day. This was all done with no conversation and no eye contact until Hannah finally finished and put the brush away. Then a knock on the door broke the silence.

"Come in!" I yelled at the door through the mirror I was staring into. Sebastian walked in.

"My apology for interrupting you," he said placing his hand on his chest, "but the young master is requesting you."

"What for?" I asked, shocked.

"I thing you know," he said with a smug smile. I nodded and got up. "Right this way." He said, leading me out to the hallway. I followed the butler to Ciel's room and was attacked by a series of emotions. How could I be feeling so many different things for a single person? Usually, people were assorted into 3 categories: People I love, people I hate, and people I could care less for. I tried assorting him into a single category, but he just wasn't right for any of them. I thought he would fit into the people-I-could-care-less-for category but the problem was I did care about him to a certain extent. I surely didn't love him, but I didn't hate him either. I was so confused. I sighed in annoyance at my thoughts. The butler must have noticed because he looked at me over his shoulder but we kept walking anyway.

"Here we are." He said when we finally arrived at the room. He gave the door three crisp knocks that could be heard easily through the silence of the hallway.

"Come in." I heard Ciel say from the inside of the room. Sebastian opened the door and let me walk through, closing it behind me. The first thing I noticed was the darkness. It was just like the night before, everything was covered in moonlight. It scared me but I still took another step in. That led me to the second thing I noticed. A figure sitting on the bed had cast a long shadow across the floor. That step made me walk into his long shadow.

"Ciel I-" I started but I didn't really know what to say. I guess I was just trying to break the silence; break the tension. Suddenly the figure reached a hand out to me and I noticed something in it. I could see the dark red cover in the darkness and the silver wording glistening in the moonlight. I walked closer to him and took the object from his outstretched hand and climbed into the bed next to him. I opened it and started reading, from the beginning this time.

"Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene," I read and looked at him. His hands were tucked behind his head, and his eyes were closed, just like last night. Tonight, though, there was something different. Tonight, he was smiling. I smiled as I read until he fell asleep. Then I tiptoed out of bed and left.

**X X X X X X**

The next night led to the same fate. I waited in my bedroom as Hannah stood behind me and brushed my hair. I peered at my door through the mirror, waiting for a knock. It seemed to take hours, but as soon as Hannah finished and escorted herself out there was a knock at the door. I nearly jumped for joy but calmed myself as the door slowly opened. There was no conversation; I just silently followed the butler out the door and down the hallway.

When we finally arrived at the room, the butler opened the door for me and let me in. Except this time I could feel his peering red eyes on my back. I gulped, a little scared of what the demon might have against me, but that all washed away as soon as I saw Ciel. I smiled and ran up to jump on the bed but froze when I couldn't find the book.

"I'm reading tonight," he said pulling it out from under the bed covers. I smiled again and crawled into bed next to him. This time I let _his_ voice sing me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's POV<strong>

I woke up the next morning, hoping to find a sleeping Adeline next to me, just how I left her, but instead I found myself in an empty bed. Sebastian walked in that very moment with a silver tray that he placed on a table by my bed and began pouring me some tea.

"This morning's tea is a Mariage Frères Earl Grey Impérial," he said bringing the tea cup over to me. I threw my feet over the side of the bed and took the tea from him. Then I took a sip from it and gave it back to him so he could set it down back on the tray.

"What happened to Lady Adeline?" I asked, trying to be as casual about it as possible.

"I brought her back to her room after you fell asleep," he said as he began dressing me, "We don't want anyone to get suspicious of your midnight encounters." There was silence between us until he finished. He stood up and handed me my tea once more. "My lord, I don't think you should keep sneaking around with Lady Adeline, it might lead you both to many hardships in the future," he looked at me and knew I wasn't going to change my mind. "If you'd like to be read to so badly, I could always do it," he said, still trying to persuade me.

"No, it's different with her. When she speaks I forget everything. When I see her all my cares drift away. She has a peaceful aroma around her and it helps me escape from everything going on in this Hell." I said shocked by what I had just let out. He glared back at me but quickly wiped the expression away with a happier one.

"Do I sense the beginnings of a crush?" he asked teasingly.

"What? Of course not!" I yelled, outraged. He just smiled as he took my empty tea pot from me and announced my schedule for the day out loud.

* * *

><p>Sooooooooooooooooo I hope you liked the chapter! I worked very hard on it (not really). How about some reviews? Pretty please with Sebastian on top? (You know you can't resist that) XD<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Adeline's POV**

The midnight meetings continued for a week. We would read to each other, taking turns each night, and sometimes we would just stop reading for a while and talk. During the day, though, we kept quiet, not even looking at each other. Still, my brother became very suspicious. I'm sure he had that stupid butler of his spying on us.

That night, the eighth night, I sat in front of my mirror as Hannah brushed my hair. When she was done she put the hairbrush away and escorted herself out. There was no immediate knock. I sat for a couple of minutes, waiting for that knock, but it never came. Curious, I decided to get up and escort _myself_ to Ciel's room. I walked down the dark hallway by myself, but somehow it felt like someone was there: watching me. For some reason I wasn't thinking straight that day because instead of knocking, like any normal lady would, I barged in. How I wish I didn't. I saw Alois with his arms wrapped around Ciel with a seductive expression on his face. He had been licking Ciel's ear so I could see the mark Claude had placed on him at the base of his tongue. As soon as the door opened both of their heads jolted up and saw me. It seemed like time froze because no one moved, everyone just stood there, staring at eachother.

"S-sorry for barging in," I choked out before running back into the hallway. I let myself sink to the floor just like I had that first day. It all seemed so long ago… I let my thoughts trail, trying not to remember what I had just seen. Then I heard the door open and Alois walked out. It was all so familiar. I stood up so we could stare at each other's identical faces.

"You should have knocked, sister. That wasn't very lady-like of you," he teased. I just stood there, glaring at him. "How could you," he said. The teasing in him was gone now, and replaced by anger. He's very bipolar. "You know how I feel about him, and yet you still decide to sneak around with him having little reading sessions after hours. How romantic," he said the last part sarcastically.

"You know it doesn't matter if I have any feelings towards him or not, he'll always like me more then you."

"And why is that?" he asked, like there was no way I could possibly be right. At that moment I was done. Done with this house. Done with these demons. Done with this shit. Done with him!

"Because I'm a girl!" I spit out, and I wished I hadn't the moment the words left my lips. Now brother was really angry. I saw him raise his hand and lowered it quickly and I winced as it made impact with my left cheek. The momentum threw me to the ground and I was sitting on my hands and knees under him. I looked up at him with tears blurring my vision. The tears made him blur into someone else, and those memories I had so carefully hid away came rushing back.

_I was five years old again and lying on a cold floor. There was a man standing above me. "You worthless piece of shit!" he screamed as his foot made contact with my stomach for the third time. "You can't do anything right!" he screamed, pointing at the spilled tea crawling across the floor. He kicked me 12 more times, continuously screaming at me, before being satisfied. With one final blow he walked away. "Clean this up," he told the maid as if I was some sort of mess. She nodded and walked over to me, but instead of mending my wounds like any other maid in any other household would do for her mistress, she worked around me and cleaned my blood and the tea off the floor. I wasn't part of this family anymore so I wasn't her master. My Father had told me he didn't want me and so he dressed me up as a maid and worked me like a slave._

_My father was always mad at me and I got this constant abuse daily. It all started when Alois went missing. Father didn't think a girl could become the heir to the family name and blamed me for brother's disappearance._

_"They should've taken you instead of my precious son!" His voice was still ringing in my ears even after all these years. I could also still hear the gunshot that killed my mother echoing in my head._

_"She took her own life from the grief of her missing son," he said with great sorrow in his voice, but I knew it was a lie. What he didn't know was that I had been hiding in the closet watching through a crack in the door. At only 7 years old I saw everything._

_Father had been screaming at Mother, he was blaming her for having a daughter instead of two sons. Mother was cowering in the corner as father started pounding her fists into her. I looked away not being able to witness my own mother being hurt like this. That's when I heard the gunshot. I looked up to see Father holding a gun to where Mother had been standing, but now she was just a lifeless body on the floor._

"Sister, I'm so sorry!" I heard my brother's apology as he crouched down next to me. "I didn't mean to," he said begging for my forgiveness. He knew the memories he had just triggered. I looked up into his eyes. Those eyes belonged to the boy who saved me 3 years ago from my abusive father. But those eyes have changed in the last 3 years. They've seen hatred, fear, and suffering and were eating off of it. Those eyes looked more and more like my father's eyes with every passing day. I was scared of those eyes. I got up and ran past the crowd of people that had formed around us, through the long, dark hallway, into the beautiful foyer, and out to the gardens of the mansion. I just needed to get away. I stopped to sit on a granite bench laid out at the entrance of a large maze made of hedges. I took a couple moments to control my breathing from the heavy panting, and then I took a step into the maze.

"You shouldn't go in there," I heard 3 different people say at the same time. I turned around to see Thompson, Cantebury, and Timber standing side by side. "How about we take you back to your room, you need to sleep." They all simultaneously tilted their head and smiled. I shook my head and took another step into the maze. Suddenly, there was a gust of wind that picked me up and left me comfortably in Cantebury's arms.

"I'm sorry, but we were ordered by your brother to make sure you made it to bed safely." He said, looking down at me as if he truly cared about me. I frowned and looked away, acting like I was mad at them but deep down I knew I wasn't. Bed sounded really good right now. To tell you the truth, I found myself drifting to sleep before we even made it into the mansion.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the chapter, this was just a filler so you could learn a little bit about Adeline's past. Plus I love Alois to death, especially when he's going all gay-boy on Ciel ;). Anywho, Review plzzzzzzzzz! I really need some feedback. I'm having terrible writers block right now. Thanks a bunch!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshituji**

**Adeline's POV**

I woke up early that morning; it must have been five in the morning at the latest. I lay back down and closed my eyes but, after half an hour of waiting, sleep still hadn't arrived. I moaned in annoyance as I climbed out of bed. I walked out into the dark hallway and shivered as my bare feet touched the cold marble floor. I tiptoed down the hall trying not to disrupt the silence from the sleeping house, not really sure where I was going. Somehow, I ended up following a familiar path that left me in front of Ciel's bedroom. I raised my hand to knock on the door but hesitated before I could make any noise against the polished wood of the door. Would he be mad at me for waking him up? What if he asked about the scene in the hallway from a couple hours before? I dropped my hand, not willing to be confronted with those kinds of questions yet, and let it dangle next to me. I was about to turn around and leave to go back to my bedroom when the door suddenly swung open.

"Good morning, Lady Adeline," I heard Sebastian say politely, like he was expecting me to be standing here. I looked behind him, into the room, to see a very surprised Ciel.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel asked, still kind of shocked.

"I couldn't sleep." I said a little too quickly and looked back up at Sebastian. He was glaring down at me and I thought I saw his eyes glint pink for a second before returning to normal.

"Excuse me, Lady Adeline, but I have to take these bags out to the carriage," said Sebastian and I looked down to see two suitcases in either of his hands.

"Y-you're leaving?" I asked, a wave of sadness brushing over me.

"Your brother asked us too," said Sebastian, with a grin across his face. "He said we weren't welcome here after we corrupted his little sister."

"Sebastian!" I heard Ciel yelling from inside the room, probably trying to get Sebastian to shut up.

"I'm sorry, my lord," he apologized before walking away with the bags.

"Sorry about that," said Ciel walking into the hallway and closing the door behind him. "He doesn't seem to like you." He tried giving me a little smile but I knew it was forced. I let my head hang as a single tear slid down my cheek. I whipped it away furiously. Since when have I been such a cry baby?

"I want you to have this," he said handing me a little red book with silver lettering written across the front. I smiled at the book that held so many good memories. Another tear managed to drip down from my eyes and fall onto the book, staining it with a dark red color: the color of blood.

"Ciel-" I said, looking up but I stopped when he wasn't there. Once again I found myself alone in this empty hallway.

I ran now, not caring who might hear me, and ran back to my room. I jumped on my bed and hid under the sheets with the book clutched tightly to my chest. By now the beginnings of daylight were entering my room and I could just barely make out the words written across the cover. I wondered if I could actually read the book with such limited light so I opened it and flipped straight to the balcony scene. That's when a little piece of paper slipped out from inside the book. I grabbed it and poked my head out from under the sheets so I could read it better.

_Thanks for everything_

_-Ciel_

I read those four words over and over again for what felt like hours. I studied it. I memorized it. Until suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Ciel?" I asked with new found hope. The door creaked open to reveal a woman who I despised.

"No, it's me, Hannah. Ciel left-"

"I know," I said, interrupting her. Maybe if no one said it, time would somehow reverse itself, I tried convincing myself with these broken promises. There was silence for some time. Hannah must of noticed how sad I was about Ciel's absence.

"Which dress would you like to wear to breakfast?" She said, trying to change the subject. She walked over to my wardrobe, "how about your lovely purple one. I know it's your fav-"

"I'm going to take my breakfast in bed this morning." I said, not in the mood to see Alois or that bloody butler of his. She nodded and left to go get it for me. I sat there for a while, embracing the silence for once until I looked back at the note in my hand. I read those words one more time. That's when it hit me. Everything suddenly made sense.

"I love Ciel." I whispered to myself, "I love him more then I love my brother and more then I hate his demons." I knew I couldn't wait around for a miracle. So, I got out of bed and ran.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger, yes? Sorry for the short chapter but that seemed like a good place to end. Don't worry the stories no where near over even though she finally discovered her true feeelings for Ciel. It's about time, though! Gosh, she was my OC and even I'm getting annoyed with her. I'm starting to rethink the ending of the story, though, but there's like this major gap right now. So how about some reviews for support? They really do help me ;)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Yes, it's a tragedy, I know. :(**

**Adeline's POV**

I got dressed as quickly as possible, though it was fairly hard doing it myself. I knew I probably looked like a mess. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Crap! I'm out of time. I ran over to the wall and started fumbling with the window.

"Lady Adeline?" I heard someone ask as the door creaked open. I kept at the window but it wouldn't budge. "Would you like some help?" I heard three voices say simultaneously. I turned around to see the three demons I hated the least in this mansion. Thompson was carrying a tray filled with my favorite breakfast foods. It smelled delicious but I wasn't in the mood to eat. I sat down on the edge of the bed knowing that I had been caught. Thompson set the tray down on a nearby table and then the three of them flocked over me. I was scared at first, until I realized what they were doing. Cantebury worked with a brush at my hair, styling it into a perfect French braid, Timber worked on my dress, smoothing it out and fixing the buttons and strings, while Thompson worked at fixing my sagging stockings and retied my shoes. They were done in less than a minute.

"Thanks you guys," I said remembering that this is why they're my favorite, "You're excused now." I waved them away but they didn't move.

"And let you climb out the window?" asked Thompson.

"You do realize you're on the third floor right?" Timber added.

"What kind of butlers would we be if we let you do such reckless things," Cantebury finished. There was gust of wind and soon I found myself in Thompson's arms. "I suggest you close your eyes, my lady." He said looking down at me. I did as I was told and soon found myself surrounded by more wind but I kept my eyes tightly shut. I felt Thompson put me down and I figured it was ok to open my eyes. I was in the garden that was so beautifully displayed outside my window. I looked up at the mansion next to me to see an open window on the third story of the house. Suddenly, two other purple haired twins jumped out to land on either side of Thompson. They escorted me to a carriage and I sat in the back with Thompson and Cantebury while Timber drove. I guess they were just trying to keep an eye on me.

"Where are we going?" I asked the two boys sitting in front of me.

"To the Phantomhive manor, of course," they said simultaneously and smiled.

"How did you know I wanted to go there?" I asked, shocked.

"Three years ago, when you first arrived, your brother ordered us to make sure you were to be happy no matter what," said Thompson

"We've been watching you and we know that this boy makes you happy, so we are reuniting you with him," Cantebury finished for him.

"Alois ordered you to make me happy?" I asked, whispering the words to myself. Sure enough they heard it anyways.

"Yes, why else would we be your favorite servants," they said together and smiled widely. I rolled my eyes at them and starred out the window. The rest of the ride was ridden in silence. It felt like hours later until we finally reached the Phantomhive manor. I stared at the mansion as we pulled in, it was about the size of Brother's but this one had a dull, grey color to it. The carriage finally came to a stop in front of the large doors and panic struck. What if they weren't home? What am I supposed to do then? Even if they are, what if I chickened out? I pulled myself together. I have to do this. I have to tell him the truth. I waited for Timber to come and open the door for me and help me step out of the carriage. Then the three of them escorted me up the steps of the mansion and Timber made three crisp knocks on the oversized door. The door instantly opened to reveal that demonic butler of Ciel's.

"Good morning, Lady Adeline," he said forcing a smile at me. As a butler he had to show hospitality to all their guests no matter what his opinions were of them. I looked behind him to see Ciel standing at the top of a large staircase.

"What are you doing here?" he asked surprised. The words stung a little but I wasn't going to back out now.

"May I come in? I would like to speak to Ciel," I told the butler. He nodded and opened the door a bit wider for me to step through. I walked up to the foot of the stairs and stared up at him, the boy I loved. He seemed so sad as if seeing me hurt him as much as it hurt me to see him.

"Alois said we weren't allowed to see each other anymore," he said looking away from me.

"I don't care," I told him as I made my way up the stairs to him. I took his hands in mine and tried to ignore the audience behind me. "Ciel, I lo-"

"CCCIIIEEELLL!" I heard someone scream from the door. They ran up the stairs and took him from me before throwing him around a couple of times in a bear hug. They stopped when they noticed me. "Ciel, who is this?" They asked, much quieter now. It was a young girl, no older than me, with curly, blonde pigtails.

"Lizzy, this is Lady Adeline," he said kind of dizzy from the bear hug. I curtsied for her, anyway. "Adeline, this is Lady Elizabeth… my fiancée."

* * *

><p>OMG! PLOT TWIST! I live off of these. It's not all that great of a plot twist and I really only planned this far so idk how the stories ganna go from here... How about some suggestions? Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Don't be fooled by this short chapter because it's not a filler. In fact it's VERY important. Oh, and I was writing this on my ITouch because I didn't have a computer because I was at one of my sister's karate testing thingys so some of the spacing and grammar and stuff might be more jacked up then usual. Just try to ignore it. Anywho, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, then there would be way more than just 2 seasons.**

* * *

><p><strong>Adeline's POV<strong>

"Fiancé?" I asked, hoping I hadn't heard him right. He nodded a blank expression at me, "how?"

"Well it was arranged by our parents," he said glancing over at Lizzy.

"But I love Ciel anyway," Lizzy said giving Ciel another bear hug. He looked at her with a sad expression when she wasn't looking at him. That's when I remembered about Sebastian.

"But, Ciel, how can you expect to marry someone when you have-" _Sebastian._ I didn't finish when I noticed Ciel's scared expression. He probably never told her about his contract with the demon. It would break Lizzy's heart.

"When you have what?" She asked, confused. Ciel and I shared panicked expressions and then looked down at our butlers who also looked dumbfounded.

"Me," I said quickly. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. "I'm sorry Lady Elizabeth but I get jealous easily." I said making everyone a little calmer. Well everyone  
>other than Ciel who still looked pretty shocked. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder.<p>

"Yes, Lady Adeline has grown a liking to my young lord," said Sebastian with a huge grin.

"I think she gets it." I said to him through gritted teeth. He seemed happy to be ruining my life so I just glared at him. "Well I should be going now," I said, looking at Ciel and Lizzy with a much nicer expression. I started to walk back down the stairs when a voice stopped me.

"Wait" I heard Lizzy's voice ring out behind me, "You should stay here. I just bought the cutest dress that would look absolutely adorable on you! Oh, Ciel please let her stay!" She begged him. He sighed and looked at me.

"I suppose," he said, making Lizzy squeal with delight.

"I can tell you all about how Ciel was like as a baby!" She said, taking my hand. I looked over at Ciel and new that at that moment he completely regretted his decision before I was dragged away deeper into the mansion.

That night, Mey-Rin came in to dress me. Of course, though, I ended up looking like a complete mess so the triplets came in to fix me up after she left. They had just managed to get the knot she had created out of my hair before there was a familiar knock at the door. It creaked open and Sebastian walked in.

"The young lord wishes to see you, my lady," he said annoyed. He was probably expecting this to be over by now. I got up and followed him through the unfamiliar mansion to an unfamiliar door. As unknown to me as it was, I still knew that a very familiar person waited on the other side of it. The butler opened the door for me and I walked in. Like always, there was only moonlight to guide me into the room. I saw a beautiful figure sitting on the bed with the dim lighting enhancing his exquisite features. I heard the door click behind me before I made it onto the bed. I sat in front of him on the base of the bed.

"I'm sorry but it seems that I have forgotten the book at home." I apologized.

"That's okay, I just wanted to talk today," he whispered like he was depressed about something. I nodded and waited anxiously for what he would say. We sat in silence for a while. I guess he just couldn't find the right words to say so I decided to ask him my own questions.

"Why haven't you told her yet?" I asked. It was a very brief question but I knew that he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"It would break her heart," he whispered just loud enough for me to hear her, "she's a fool for loving me." I looked away then, his words stabbing into me.

"Do you love her?" I asked.

"I do, but as a sister or a best friend, not as a lover like she wants," he answered. Is it selfish that I breathed a sigh of relief at that moment? But what he said next scared me. "It's all just distractions to slow me down from reaching my goal and to make me regret my decisions. I can't get involved in idiotic things like love." he spit out. I felt like each word he said drew another knife into my burning flesh.

"Oh," I said like an idiot. "Well, if you don't regret it, why can't you tell her?" He looked at me with a curious face.

"I don't know," he said looking up at me, "I never thought about it that way." We sat in more silence, but this time he decided to break it.

"So, were you really jealous of me?" He teased. I grabbed a pillow from the bed and smacked him across the head with it.

"Grow up." I said. He smiled then and continued with his teasing.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

The rest of the night was filled with more whispers and giggles. That was honestly one of the best nights of my life until Sebastian came in and ended it. He said that Ciel was waking up early tomorrow and needed his rest so he escorted me back to my room. I fell asleep with a smile, thinking about one thing: Ciel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji :(**

**Adeline's POV**

I managed to busy myself the next day by walking around the manor and getting lost. It became fun to loose myself in there just to try to find my way back to somewhere familiar. Those days at the mansion were extremely boring because Ciel was always out doing his works for the Queen, but when he came back at night we'd always spend some time together. That was the most fun of everything and I spent all day waiting for it. It seems like today I was very excited for our little nightly meeting because every time I got lost I always ended up in front of Ciel's bedroom. Soon, it became dark and I found myself in front of that familiar door for the third time today. I decided to knock, maybe they returned without me noticing. The first knock made the door creak open, which was odd for such a large door. I poked my head in to see Ciel standing in the darkness. The moon wasn't up yet so the only light was coming through the crack in the door.

"I thought you left…" I whispered but I let my voice trail off when I saw the figure standing in front of him. I could tell by the elegant dress and curly pigtails that it was Lizzy, but there were shadows covering her face. Her head was hanging and even though I couldn't see her expression I knew she was sad. I've never seen her sad. They knew I was there, but for some reason they were ignoring me.

"Why would you do that?" Said Lizzy, her voice quivered a bit so I thought she was crying. What could Ciel have done to make her so unhappy? Oh my gosh, do you think he might of…

"I thought you should know. I didn't think you'd be so sad about it," he said, interrupting my thoughts. Then he took her hand in one hand and her face in the other, making her look up at him. "I'm so sorry Lizzy but it was my choice, and I don't regret it."

She was shaking now but it seemed more out of anger than sadness. She pulled herself away from him and shoved past me into the hallway leaving a trail of hot tears behind her. I looked back up at Ciel and he was just standing alone in the middle of the room. He always looked kind of sad but now it seemed so more real. I think I might have even seen a tear drop from his hanging head and onto the already soaked floor. I walked up to him and comforted him just like he did back at my brother's mansion when I had tried to- I shoved those thoughts away, not wanting to remember that. I looked at the wobbly boy that had once stood so strong before. I knew now that it was all just a mask to cover up his real self and he was letting me in to see that. He trusted me.

"You did the right thing," I said, taking his hands in mine. He looked up at me now like he had just noticed my presence.

"Really, because I feel like an asshole," he said, forcing a smile. I mirrored his attempt with a real smile and we were staring at each other like that for a couple moments.

"Master?" I heard a familiar voice at the doorway. Our heads jolted up to see Sebastian standing at the door. "What happened to Lady Elizabeth?" Ciel then dropped my hands and straightened up to face Sebastian.

"I told her… Everything," he said with a stern expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's POV<strong>

My mouth dropped and my eyes bulged at what my young master had just said. He knows how much telling her about our contract could traumatize someone as fragile as Lady Elizabeth. Why would he ever do something as idiotic as that? That's when it hit me. He would _never_ do something as idiotic as that. Maybe someone persuaded him, I know from personal experience how easily persuaded the young master was. Then I noticed that girl standing beside him.

"It was you!" I accused the girl. "You made him do this!" I could tell by their expression that my eyes had probably just turned pink and my pupils must have dilated. I loved to see the horror in that pathetic face of hers.

"Don't blame this on Adeline!" Ciel yelled at me. "She didn't do anything wrong." I looked over at him to see compassion for the human in his eyes. How could he care so much for someone as absurd as _her_?

"Don't bother, Ciel." I heard her say. I might have let a little hiss escape my lips as I looked over at her. "He's only blaming me because he hates me. Isn't that right, Sebastian?" She looked up at me with a know-it-all look on her face.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked. He must be expecting me to actually answer her stupid question. As stupid as it was, I knew I couldn't decline him.

"Yes, I do strongly dislike Lady Adeline," I said not taking my eyes off her.

"Why?" Ciel asked, completely dumbfounded. I was angry at how oblivious he was. I had raised him better than that, but here he was letting this girl come in and ruin the soul I had so carefully sculpted.

"As a Phantomhive butler, it is my job to keep the mansion completely clean… which includes exterminating all spiders." She glared at my comment but continued anyway.

"I was actually thinking about that a lot today and I think it's more than just hatred." She paused to look over at Ciel then back at me. "I think you're actually in love." My face hardened in anger as her smile grew wider. What a conceded little –

"With Ciel," she added, interrupting my thoughts. My angered expression was whipped blank and my tense muscles froze. I managed to glance over at the young master to see him in the same condition. He even looked a bit scared.

"Sebastian," he managed to squeak out. I knew he wanted me to do something but I wasn't exactly sure what to do. I looked at Lady Adeline and her smug smile made me want to scream.

"I'm a demon, I can't love anyone. Especially not a human," I said trying to take a hold of my emotions.

"Well, why not? It's just an emotion. If you can hate me, just an average little human, I don't see why you can't love someone like Ciel. There both just opposite emotions." I looked over at the young master. We both knew that her theory actually made a lot of sense but I wasn't ready to let her win the argument.

"My lord, you look pale," I said walking over to him and felt his head for a fever but he slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch me." He said. I was surprised that he was actually considering what Lady Adeline was saying to be true. I couldn't actually read his expression but it seemed to be a mix of anger, sadness, and shock. "I need some sleep," he added. I nodded at him and then turned to Lady Adeline.

"I think it would be a good idea if you also retired for the evening," I said, trying to get rid of her. She glared at me but then nodded. I opened the door and let her out, there was no way in Hell I was going to escort her to her room. I closed the door behind her before she could object and turned to my young master. I lit the candles before making my way over to him and stripping him down and dressing him in his nightshirt. I removed his eye patch and ring and then tucked him in to bed. We stared at each other for a while. I knew we were both thinking about Lady Adeline's words. I could feel something tugging at the back of my mind but I chose to ignore it.

"Goodnight, my lord." I said before walking out to start my nightly duties. I knew that those words would haunt me forever.

* * *

><p>Woah I bet you didn't see that one coming! Yeah so I'm super confused because this story was supposed to be CielxOC but I kinda want it to be CielxSebastian now. But I know some people don't really like the pairing so if you have any suggestions or objections can you review or PM me or something. Thanks a bunch just for reading this far! XD<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

So I decided to add some yaoi to my last chapter (if you didn't notice) and after I did the hits went through the roof. In only two hours, I got the most visitors I've ever had in one day. Thanks yall a bunch for that! I guess I'll be adding more yaoi to my story from now on (sorry there's none in this chapter but it is an important chapter so I encourage you to read it). Anywho, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

><p><strong>Lizzy's POV<strong>

I was sitting in my room on the large bed sobbing. This was the room I always stayed in when I visited so it was almost like _my_ room. I even remember begging for Ciel to let me paint it pink last time I stayed but he declined my offer because he thought it wouldn't look professional. He was always like that. He would do everything for the Queen like the good little puppy he was, and then he'd come home and hide behind the walls of his mansion. Now I know what he was hiding. But how could he do that and just give his soul away? He had so much to live for! That's when I realized how wrong I was. He didn't have his parents anymore, or Madame Red, I was all the family he had left. And then he just abandoned me! All this for stupid revenge? I don't see what good it will do for him, I mean it's not like it will bring them all back! I cried some more until my tears muffled out my thoughts.

"My, my, aren't you a mess," I heard someone say. My head jolted up and I saw those demon triplets standing in front of me. They were all identical so I couldn't really tell them apart, but I knew they were Adeline's butlers.

"What do you want," I asked a little angrier then intended, and started whipping my tears away.

"We just want to help," said the one in the middle. Then they all simultaneously took a step closer to me and bent in a little so their eyes were circled around me.

"How?" I asked, confused. "Why would you want to help me instead of your mistress?"

"Well it's very simple, actually," the one to the right said.

"Since we were working for Hannah, whose now working for Claude," the one in the middle added.

"We haven't eaten a soul in centuries and our lust for one is growing stronger." The one on the left finished.

"So, you want to make a contract with me?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, we can kill that butler for you if you'd like," they said at the same time. Their eyes turned pink and their pupils dilated and glowed. It reminded me of a snake, a creature I was very terrified of, so I kind of jumped when I saw it.

"No, I'm not a murderer. I don't want anyone's blood on my hands," I told them. "I just want to be with Ciel." They leaned back so they weren't so close to me and their eyes returned to normal.

"Interesting," said the one on the end. The other two looked over at him like he wasn't supposed to be talking. "I have an idea." He pulled out a ring from his pocket and held it up so it glistened in the light. It was a thin, silver ring with a purple gem sitting on top of it. It looked like Ciel's ring except the gem was much smaller and rounded. The other two smiled creepily and their heads turned to face me.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked as they leaned back into my personal space.

All I can remember after that was darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Adeline's POV<strong>

I was sitting at the long breakfast table alone, but I knew that those three, clumsy Phantomhive servants were standing behind me because Mey-Rin had escorted me here. Plus, I could hear them shaking. I had been pushing my food around for what seemed like hours and I was wondering if they were even going to show up. As if on cue Ciel and Sebastian walked in. Sebastian pulled out a chair for Ciel and he gladly took it. Ciel seemed very tired, I don't think he got any sleep at all last night, and the bags under his eyes confirmed my thought. Sebastian was glaring at me like he always did as he served his master food and tea. Suddenly, Ciel's head jolted up as he scanned his surroundings.

"Where's Lizzy?" He snapped.

"I haven't seen her, my lord." Sebastian answered.

"Speaking of which, have you seen my butlers? They didn't show up this morning to escort me to breakfast." I casually said even though I was very worried about where they might have gone.

"Sebastian," said Ciel, fully awake now, "I want you to find Lizzy and Adeline's butlers."

"Yes, my lord," said Sebastian, placing a hand over his chest.

"There's no need for that," I heard a familiar voice say behind me. Our head jolted up to see the triplets come falling down from the ceiling. We all stared at them. I tried to look angry with them for not showing up to do their morning duties but I was honestly relieved to see them.

"Where's Lizzy?" Ciel asked, angry, as he stood up quickly.

"Why she's right here," I heard Thompson say from where he stood in between his two brothers. He reached in and pulled out a silver ring with a purple gem resting on it. If you squinted a little it almost looked like there was something moving around inside of the stone.

"What did you do to her?" Ciel asked even angrier than before. He tried to run over to them but Sebastian held him back.

"She said she wanted to be with you, but how could she when you weren't going to live for that much longer," said Timber.

"So we put her soul in this ring," said Thompson, holding up the ring.

"That way you can be together even after your soul has been devoured," Cantebury finished. Thompson then threw the ring across the room where Sebastian instantly caught it and handed it to his master. Ciel looked down at the ring as if it possessed him. His head snapped up and he glared at the three demons.

"You bastards!" He yelled at them.

"We were just following orders," they said, simultaneously before jumping back up into the shadows on the ceiling. Ciel sat back down in his chair and stared at the ring.

"Lizzy," I heard him whisper. Sebastian was staring at me again like it was my entire fault. I guess it kind of was so I decided to take full responsibility like a proper young lady.

"I'm sorry, Ciel, for the insanity my butlers have caused. I will go talk to them and see what I can do," I said before escorting myself out of the large dining room and out into the grand foyer.

What could those idiots possibly be up to?


	12. Chapter 12

Upon request, there shall be no SebastianxCiel in this story. Sorry guys!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, Sebastian would take his shirt off in every episode. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's POV<strong>

After Adeline left the room it was just Sebastian and me, until I noticed my three shaking servants in the corner.

"You may be excuse," I told them and they shook their heads and walked away like zombies. I took one more look at the ring before placing it in my pocket and speaking again. "What do you reason we should do about this?" I said, trying to sound calm.

"How about we decide that later, and you finish your breakfast first. It is the most important meal of the day," he said with a smile. I didn't like it when he treated me like a child like he was now, but I just nodded and ate anyway. I sat in silence, but I could feel his presence behind me. There was just one question I wanted to ask him, but I wasn't really sure how. After a couple seconds of pondering I decided just to go ahead and say it.

"Sebastian, do you love me?" I asked. As soon as the words were out of my mouth I instantly regretted them and a pink tone arose in my cheeks. I could feel his eyes on me but I tried to ignore it and concentrate on my food.

"I do care about you and your well-being, my lord, but no more. When the moment comes to devour your soul, I will not hesitate," he said casually pouring me more tea. Those last words he said shocked me and I snapped my head up to see his smiling face. "Lady Adeline is a Trancy, competitive nature runs in her blood. She's just trying to eliminate the competition." I was even more shocked at that.

"But why would she love me when she knows about-" _you_. I didn't say the last part because I was cut off by Sebastian's demonic glare. Suddenly everything made sense. "That's why you hate her, isn't it? You don't want me to fall in love with her and make me regret my decision of making a contract with you." His expression changed back to normal and he kneeled down in front of me so our eyes were parallel.

"Love is just a foolish thing that will distract you from reaching your goal and I'm trying my best to stop it, but it seems like I've come too late."

"What do you mean?" I asked. He grinned at my obliviousness.

"Well, it's obvious, my lord, that she has feelings for you." I blushed a little at that but he continued anyway. "But we don't want her to end up like Lady Elizabeth, now," he said placing the ring in my hand. I was baffled at how he had managed to have taken it from my pocket and the shock must've shown on my face because he grinned a little. Still, he was right. I didn't want girls fawning over me when the consequences were so high.

"Well, you're a demon, you must know how to break a contract," I said, hopping he might know what to do.

"I have an idea," he said before leaning in to whisper something in my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Adeline's POV<strong>

I finally made it to my room and when I walked in I wasn't surprised to see the three triplets sitting at my bed.

"What the hell was that all about?" I accused them. They grinned creepily before responding.

"Our orders were to make you happy," said Thompson

"But how could you possibly be happy when the boy you love is already betrothed," said Timber

"So we got rid of her," Cantebury finished with a hint of pink in his eyes. I was astonished at how committed these three were to their master's orders, but I was still mad at how they carried them out.

"Do I look happy right now?" I yelled at them. They just continued to smile.

"We know you're too much of a lady to say it yourself, but deep down inside you know you're happy she's gone," said Timber. I knew they were right and I felt awful for agreeing with them, but lying wasn't going to solve our problems, especially when they could easily see through my lies. I sighed and closed the door so no one would hear our conversation.

"You're right, I am happy she's gone, but Ciel is blaming me for what happened to her because you three are my responsibility. So, as much as I hate to say it, we have to do everything in our power to get her back." I said, much calmer.

"I'm afraid we can't do that because or else we'd be breaking our end of the contract," said Cantebury.

"Contract?" I asked, surprised. I thought they had just shoved her soul into that ring. Then, the triplets fisted their right hands and placed them together to form one giant mark drawn across their three hands. I was astonished; I didn't think you could do that.

"Lady Elizabeth has to decide to come out of there herself," said Thompson.

"Well, how do I get her to do that?" I asked. My head started throbbing from these three. Why couldn't they have just got to the point already? Suddenly, as if on cue, the door flew open. I turned around to see Sebastian still clutching the door knob and Ciel behind him in the hallway. Ciel ran into the room until he was standing in front of me.

"Put this on," he said, holding a sparkly purple ring in his outstretched hand. He must have noticed my hesitation because then he said, "It's the only way to save Lizzy." I could see the desperation in his eyes so I simply nodded. He took my hand then slid the ring to where it fit perfectly on my pointer finger. One moment I was staring into Ciel's beautiful blue eye, the next there was just darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Adeline POV**

I was sitting on a checkered platform that was surrounded in darkness. Somehow, though, there seemed to be enough light to illuminate myself and the platform under me. I could tell that I was sitting back to back with someone but neither of us seemed surprised about each other's presence.

"You have to come back, Lizzy," I said. Somehow I knew that it was her without even turning around, and I also could tell that her soul was in my body and that's where we were right now. I must've passed out and that's why I have no control over my body at the moment.

"I can't…" she said, letting her voice trail off. She used to be so happy and bubbly but now her voice was filled with sorrow and pain.

"Of course you can!" I said, trying to cheer her up. "The triplets said that all you have to do is decide on your own to leave." She was silent and I wanted to turn around and see her expression but something told me not too.

"But how can I face the man I love when he's in love with someone else?" she asked. I could tell by the cracking in her voice that she had started crying.

_Adeline!_ I heard Ciel's voice echoing the word around me and I could tell it came from the outside world.

"He's calling for you," said Lizzy, I could tell she was forcing a smile now.

"But you love him!" I yelled at her, outraged at what she was saying.

"I just want him to be happy," said Lizzy, "and you make him happy Adeline." I sat in silence, not really sure what to say.

"As soon as I get out of here I'll call off the engagement so you two can be together. He's only betrothed to me because I'm a noble and you can fill that role easily for me since you are one too," she continued. I gasped at how easily she was handing Ciel over to me. She must really care about him. I knew how hard it must be for her to do this so I just went along with it.

"Thanks Lizzy," I said, "you really do have a kind heart." I said smiling and looking over my shoulder at her. She had stop crying and a smile of serenity crossed her face before she slowly disappeared. I could tell her soul was leaving my body as I slowly obtained procession of it. I opened my eyes to find myself staring back at Ciel's beautiful face.

"Ciel…" I said smiling, still kind of drowsy from the whole experience.

"Good, Adeline, you're all right," he said smiling back at me. "Lizzy!" He said, suddenly remembering the girl. "Where's Lizzy?" He asked. I raised a shaking hand off the bed that I was laying on and pointed a finger at the three demon triplets standing in the corner.

"They know," I said glaring at them. Ciel stood up from where he was leaning against the bed and walked over to them. With the open room on the bed I tried sitting up and throwing my feet off the edge to learn that I was regaining my strength quicker than expected.

"Where is she?" I heard Ciel yell from across the room. I ignored his argument with the demons and tried seeing if I could stand up on my own. I managed to shakily stand up on my bare feet and the cold floor made me shiver a little.

"She's sleeping peacefully in her room," I heard Thompson say and I looked over in time to see them gesturing towards the door. Ciel ran out into the hallway with his butler at his heels. I went to follow them but I felt myself stumbling when I tried putting one foot in front of the other. Timber came over and I held onto his arm for support. I looked up to see an honest smile drawn across his face.

"Thanks you guys… for everything," I said.

"Now if we couldn't do this much for our young mistress, what kind of butlers would we be?" They said with a bow, mocking Sebastian. I smiled at their attempt before managing a wobbly jog out of the room. When I finally made it to Lizzy's room I noticed that the door was already cracked open so I could hear what was going on inside. Now, if you don't remember from earlier, I have a terrible habit of eaves dropping on people, so I casually placed my ear to the door to try and hear better.

"You can be with her, Ciel," I heard Lizzy's shaken voice from inside.

"Lizzy, what about our engagement?" I heard Ciel ask.

"Have you forgotten that Lady Adeline is a noble too? No one would notice the difference." There was silence for a while before I heard Lizzy again. "She makes you happy Ciel. Don't you want to just be happy for once?"

I was interrupted when I felt a tap on my shoulder. _Damnit, I was caught!_ I turned around to see the Phantomhive butler staring down at me, but this time, he was just staring, not glaring like he usually does.

"Why don't you walk in instead of eaves dropping from outside the room? It's not very lady like to be sneaking around like that," he said before walking around me and into the room. I walked in behind him and saw Lizzy sitting up in the large bed smiling with Ciel leaning over her. _Wait a second. Is Ciel smiling?_ _Oh my gosh, he is!_ He turned around to see who had entered and showed us his happy expression. I looked over to see Sebastian completely shocked by it.

"Sebastian, Lizzy is requesting we throw a ball tonight," said Ciel. Sebastian smiled before bowing.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>So that's the final chapter you guys! *sob sob* yes I know it's a tragedy. Anywho, I know the ending sucks but everytime I tried writting out the actual ball part it just sounded weird and cheesy. Plus, I wanted to end the story with that line everyone who took the time to read my story, I know it's not the best one out there. Especially yall who reviewed, you guys are the best! Thanks a bunch! XD<p> 


End file.
